


Cutting a Deal

by Deafdefiler



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deafdefiler/pseuds/Deafdefiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang receives an ultimatum: Dance for Junior's Club, or be sued for the damages she incurred during the Yellow trailer. Unfortunately for her, Junior has a bit more than dancing in mind. Also she wears this: http://i.imgur.com/9GFgxWA.png (Thanks to polylepile.tumblr.com for the awesome art!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story including a graphic depiction of gang rape. It's not fluffy, it's not happy, and she doesn't start to enjoy it halfway through. If that doesn't sound like your cup of tea, I recommend reading something else.
> 
> This is in no way meant to criticize or praise the horrible things people do to each other. The work exists for entertainment purposes only. Do not try anything you read here at home without the consent of your partners.

She got the call one Friday evening. The usual spiel; come alone, unarmed, something you want to see, etc. So naturally Yang went to the meeting with Hei Xiong (better known as Junior) fully armed, just with Ember Celica in their collapsed mode. She drove Bumblebee up to the club as per usual, walked in through the front door as per usual, watched Junior wave down his hired guns as per usual. But then he invited her into a back room, containing two folding chairs, one cheap table, and a man in an expensive-looking suit with an expensive-looking briefcase.

 

Junior, a bit less nervous than during their last encounter, gestured for Yang to take a seat, and then sat in the chair opposite her. “What’s this about, Junior? You find anything on that picture?”

 

“Not quite.” Junior turned slightly to his right, and gestured the man in the suit forward. He opened his briefcase, and pulled out a thick sheaf of documents, which he placed on the table. “Take a look, Yang. Tell me what you think.”

 

Yang picked up the packet, raising an eyebrow at Hei Xiong, and turned her attention to the cover sheet. “Supreme Court of the Kingdom of Vale, Plaintiff Hei Xiong, Defendant… Yang Xiao Long… What? ‘You are hereby summoned to answer the complaint in this action’... Are you fucking SUING me?!”

 

Junior steepled his fingers, and looked Yang square in the eye. “I have security cameras all around and inside this club, Yang, and you inflicted quite a lot of property damage the night you came around with that damn photograph. Damage that both of us know you wouldn’t be able to afford to pay off, not to mention the hospital bills for my men. We both know that court order, if I sign it - And I do have extra copies stashed away where you won’t find them, so don’t bother tearing it up - would end you.

 

"So here's the deal, Xiao Long. You do cage-dancing on weekends. It'll attract customers, and once I make back what I paid fixing the shit you broke, you don't have to come in anymore. Or I take your fine ass to court and bankrupt you so I get a cut of every lien you make for the rest of your life."

 

Yang’s mouth had been hanging open since the first mention of ‘damages’, and Junior leaned back. “Let’s be honest here, we both know you like having people look at you, so why not do it to pay off a debt? I’ll even throw in any information that comes my way about the woman in that picture. Depending on how business goes and how much people tip you, you could be done in a month or two.

 

“I’d ask if we have a deal, but you don’t really have a choice. I’ll see you tomorrow at seven in the evening, wear whatever because we’ll have a uniform ready for you to change into.”

 

Yang slumped down into her chair as Junior stood from his. “You can keep that, if you like. Have a friend look it over; I assure you it’s all quite legal. Of course, you might not want your friends knowing you’ll be dancing here…”

 

\---

 

Yang went to Hei Xiong’s club fully armed, with Ember Celica in their collapsed mode. She drove Bumblebee up to the club as per usual, walked in through the front door as per usual, watched Junior wave down his hired guns as per usual, and was again invited into the back room. “Seven O’clock sharp; looks like you’ve got a brain instead of just tits after all.”

 

“Let’s just get this over with, ‘Boss’.” Yang stepped into the room, this time missing the man in the expensive-looking suit, his replacement- “You’re joking, right?!”

 

“No joke, Xiao Long. That’s your uniform.”

 

“I can’t dance in this! I’d be all over the place!”

 

“That’s the idea. My customers want tight asses and nice tits, and the more of that you give them, the bigger they’ll tip. You want them to tip big, right?”

 

“...Get out so I can change.” Just try to enjoy it, Yang. He’s right; you do like being sexy… Maybe I should’ve told Blake where I was going, though.

 

She opened up her scroll; no reception. “Well, too late now.”

 

\---

 

A few moments later, Yang knocked on the door from inside the back room.

 

“Ready when you are, ‘Boss’.” Junior opened it, and looked her up and down. Three-inch open-topped stiletto heels covered the bottom of a pair of black fishnet pantyhose, accentuating her already-luscious legs into something akin to the form of a goddess. Tight black leather shorts conformed perfectly to every curve of her, leaving nothing to the imagination and even riding up into her crotch enough to give a clear view of Yang’s mound. Red suspenders outlined her breasts and kept the shorts from riding down when she moved, and a red tie to match completed the outfit; the blonde bombshell was topless, save for red lipstick and a pair of pasties in her flaming-heart symbol. For his part, Junior maintained his poker face perfectly.

 

“Looking good, blondie.”

 

“This shit better get me loads of tips, I don’t want to wear it any more than I have to.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be out of that getup before you know it. But for now, you smile big, dance like a wild animal, and make me some money. Oh, but first, sign this. Can’t do what you’ll be doing here without a contract.”

 

Yang signed off without bothering to read, wanting to get up into the cage and have some distance between her and the gathering stares. As she stepped forward, though, Junior grabbed her wrist. “These bracelets aren’t part of the uniform, you have to leave them with your clothes.”

 

“I’m not leaving Ember Celica behind, what if somebody tries to mess with me?!” Yang protested.

 

“No bracelets or no deal. You’ve got the twins to cover you anyway.”

 

Yang briefly considered her prospects. Junior didn’t seem likely to back down, and the twins were pretty good insurance… “All right, I’ll take them off.”

 

“Don’t worry, blondie, nobody will get to you without getting past me and the twins first.”

 

Yang removed her weapons from her wrists, leaving only her black fingerless gloves, and set them on her neatly-folded street clothes. She then stepped out into the main room to wolf-whistles from the club’s staff. She grimaced, but strutted forward to the cage.

 

Essentially a capped cylinder of metal bars with a solid floor, the dancing cage didn’t afford too much room for movement once closed. The bars were far enough apart that Yang felt she could just barely squeeze out if she tried, but the state of undress she was in combined with a series of mounting points lining the bars (and the slowly-growing number of onlookers) made her decide not to test that theory.

 

While dancing, Yang at first took the occasional opportunity to flip off the onlookers. It usually resulted in a smile that made her uncomfortable or some even more vulgar gestures directed her way, so she stopped fairly quickly.

 

Painfully aware of every motion’s effects on her breasts, she also couldn’t help but notice that when she moved them more, the jar at the bottom of her cage filled up faster...

 

So Yang cut loose. She swayed and gyrated, shook her hips and her chest, did everything that felt natural in her current position. She closed her eyes, and could almost pretend she was dancing alone after a nice shower, if not for the heels. And the shorts digging up into her crotch, giving a very explicit image of her privates to anybody looking when the light hit just right. But whatever; she was hot, and she knew it, so why should she care who else knew it?

 

Yang began focusing more on exacting motions than the onlookers, making a game of searching for the perfect balance of exertion and jiggle. As the hours passed, she noticed the club’s occupants shifted from a balance of men and women to almost exclusively men, but assumed it was because the club had an almost strip-bar atmosphere with her up there bouncing away.

 

\---

 

Around ten, a young Faunus with horse ears smiled lecherously up at the freely-dancing girl. “Hope I’ll fit in that tight ass, Junior! Gimme the usual.” Junior laughed, set down a glass he'd been polishing, and poured the man a beer.

 

Slightly disturbed, Yang tried to lose the feeling by calling to Hei Xiong. “What was that about?”

 

“Poor guy probably thinks he has a chance with you. Wishful thinking on his part, I’m sure.”

 

She turned away from the crowd and bent low, letting her tits hang between her legs and giving off a shake of her various assets to a smattering of applause and catcalls. "Can't blame him, I'm H-O-T hot!"

 

She stood back up, wiped a drop of sweat off her chest, and looked to Junior. “Speaking of hot, I could use another drink. Something cold; how about a margarita?”

 

“You know the rules, it’ll have to be virgin.”

 

“I know, I know. Make it sweet like me too.”

 

The drink Hei Xiong passed up through the bars was a little sour - “Very funny, Junior”, to which his reply was a wide shit-eating grin - and actually felt a little grittier than she’d expected, almost like there was some sand or something in the ice, but it was delicious and cooled her off nicely.

 

\---

 

Around ten-thirty, another similarly gritty margarita later, Yang noticed she was starting to tire. It was strange; not the sort of muscle ache she might have expected (if she weren’t in peak physical condition, like all Beacon students), but just a general need to sleep. She yawned, but kept dancing; the tips wouldn’t collect themselves, after all. It was probably just something in the drinks…

 

The virgin drinks…

 

…

 

\---

 

Yang awoke in chains. Still in the fuzz of regaining consciousness, she craned her neck around; she was held in a bent-over position by a steel collar affixed over her tie and velvet-lined manacles attached to eyelets above her head. A chain lead from the collar down to a mounting point on the floor, and her ankles were bound to similar points behind her. She also noticed that four or five of the cage’s upright bars were missing directly behind her, while a chain from the ceiling hooked into the belt and held her back half up. On the floor in front of her she saw a bucket, and ten or so feet below, she saw the twins… lezzing out? She shook her head, everything coming sharply into focus as Melanie fingered and french-kissed her sister. Over the speakers was the usual high-tempo club music, but then came a voice.

 

“Looks like the main event is finally awake, folks! Please form an orderly line, and remember not to damage the merchandise!”

 

A muffled clanking came from above, almost drowned out by Yang now struggling against her bindings, as the cage slowly descended towards the crowd below. Miltia pushed Melanie over, and mounted her face, moaning and playing with her breasts as her sister's obedient tongue went to work to the tune of over a hundred onlookers’ excited cheering. After a few moments Melanie slid Miltia down along her body, and rolled both of them over and out of the way of the descending cage. They then kissed again, sharing the taste of Miltia’s pussy.

 

“What are you two doing?!” Yang shouted, shaking her chains. “Get me out of here!”

 

“It’s part of our contract, silly girl.” Miltia said between kisses of her sister’s neck. “We provide a show, and then you…”

 

There was a light bump as the cage reached the ground and settled into place.

 

“You provide entertainment,” finished Melanie, her hands roaming over her twin’s chest.

 

Yang heard more than felt a slap on her rear, and stretched to look back and see the horse-eared young man from before, grinning ear to ear. He gripped the centerpiece of her tiny shorts in both hands and, with a forceful motion, ripped it out and turned the garment into a tiny skirt, baring both her privates for all behind her to see. “Don’t you fucking dare...”

 

“You kidding, babe? I paid extra for this!” He unzipped his pants, and in growing horror Yang realized that his earlier worries were well-founded; the man’s dick was enormous, easily ten inches long and thick to match. He slapped her on the ass again, this time eliciting a low growl as fear turned to anger and she etched his face into her mind. "You die first.”

 

Having had enough, Yang summoned up her aura to enhance her strength, and shattered the manacles and chains holding her down. Or rather, she tried to; she couldn’t seem to bring up any of her usual strength. Melanie was once again diving into Miltia’s crotch, so Miltia gasped out “Silly girl... you didn’t really think we’d - aaah - leave you any hope of escape did you? You’ve had enough Earth dust to drink that - mmm - you won’t be able to use Aura for at least a month!”

 

The man smiled even wider, and slid his cock between Yang’s thighs. “She’s a bit dry, girls. Want to help out?”

 

Miltia screamed out an orgasm over Melanie’s fingers and lips, and Melanie pulled back and sauntered over and into Yang’s cage. She bent over against the bowed-low girl’s back, moistened fingers tracing an electric pattern up Yang’s sides and to her breasts. “You really ought to loosen up… try to enjoy this. After all, it’s your life now.”

 

She gripped Yang’s breasts like a pair of vices, kneading and pulling them before tweaking her nipples, then pressed her Miltia-wetted fingers into Yang’s mouth. “Here, have a taste. I know you’re enjoying this.”

 

In spite of herself, Yang could feel her body becoming flushed and aroused, though ‘enjoyment’ was far from what she’d use to describe it. Shame at not being able to control her arousal, fear of the dozens of men surrounding her, and hatred for everybody she could see all coursed through her in equal measure as she bit Melanie’s fingers with what little strength she could muster, then spat as soon as they were pulled from her mouth. “Oooh, a biter! Miltia, be a dear and get the ring gag.”

 

The man behind Yang slid his dick back and forth against her pussy, grinding mercilessly against her clit. “She’s getting wet. Thanks for the help, Melanie.” he said, treating her to an ass-slap of her own as she giggled.

 

“Anything to assist a customer.” Melanie reached down between Yang’s legs, ignoring her protests, and wiped a good amount of Yang’s juices into her hand, slathering the man’s cock with them as she lined him up against Yang’s entrance. Yang could only whimper and shut her eyes as he slid agonizingly forward, breaking her hymen and adding a little blood to the already-copious lubrication. “Dead… you’re all dead…”

 

He pulled back out, and for a second Yang allowed herself to believe the threat had worked. Then he pushed forward, hilting himself inside her with one smooth motion, his hips slamming against her ass as he exhaled with pleasure, she screamed in anguish, and the crowd roared.

 

He held mostly still for a moment, grinding his hips against her, then started moving, his massive length and girth stretching her insides. Every time he pulled back it left an emptiness in her, quickly and pleasurably filled again by the hated shaft. Between his hands gripping her hips, Melanie kneading her breasts, and the scores of eyes gazing at the spectacle, it was almost enough to make Yang cry, but the seething rage at everybody involved held the tears at bay. At least it did for a while, until the pumping inside her and the slapping of the bastard’s balls against her clit began to feel genuinely pleasurable; shame overrode anger and mixed with fear and pleasure until the man behind her hilted, pulsed, and emptied himself into her, and the first tears began to flow.

 

All she could think about as the next man took his place behind her was how this was it. This was the end. A pregnant girl couldn't train to be a hunter, especially with her fighting style. And she didn’t want to think about how many STDs she was sure to end up with. And none of that even mattered if she was going to be stuck here for the likely short rest of her life...

 

Then Miltia reappeared and popped a ring of metal attached to a thick leather band between Yang's front teeth. She belted it around the back of Yang's head, then entwined a fist in the blonde's hair and yanked forward, pulling her head between the bars. She bowed with a flourish, and announced "The front is now open for business! Don't be afraid to be as rough and tumble as you want, but please, if the fuckhole passes out, pull back a bit and slap her awake!"

 

The first to step to her front was an overweight human, mid-sized dick barely visible under his belly. He wasted no time in sliding it over Yang's tongue, making sure to rub the tip against every available surface. Her mouth and nose were filled with his taste and scent, making her gag; she gagged harder when he almost lovingly stroked his hands into her hair and then pulled her hard down onto him. She clenched her eyes shut, wishing she could similarly block out the smell of his crotch or the feeling of her throat swallowing over and over, automatically trying to clear the blockage. After a few horrible seconds, he pushed her head back, then began fucking her throat like a durable sex toy for only a few seconds before blowing his load over her tongue. He stepped back, and Yang retched, coughing and trying to spit the foulness out of her mouth into the bucket under her head.

 

She opened her eyes just in time to see another man, this one fit and much larger, step forward. Even as she tried to brace herself, she felt rough fingers tracing lines over her tight muscular butt cheeks; another slap, a rough fingering, and the the feeling of another dick pressed against her pussy. She tried to vocalize a plea for mercy, hoping that maybe one of them might have some pity, but she knew it was hopeless. The man behind pressed forward, while the one in front contented himself with pulling her hair, forcing her to lower her mouth over his cock. He pulled her back and forth a couple strokes, then smacked the back of her head; not oblivious to what he must want, Yang started bobbing her head of her own accord, knowing that she didn't have any real choice and wanting to get it over with quickly. Melanie noticed, of course, and her hated voice rang over the murmur of the crowd, "Looks like the bitch is finally getting into it!"

 

Yang shook her head, firing the white twin an angry glare; one cut short by the man behind her finally slipping more of his dick into her. It was noticeably more pleasurable than the previous one, but Yang hung onto her hate with the strongest grip her battered mind could muster.

 

It was getting increasingly difficult, though, between the cock pounding her from behind, the one she was licking and sliding over, and the hands reaching through the cage bars to grope her tits and ass. After some time the pasties were rather painfully torn off, leaving her light brown nipples out in the open and shredding what little decency she'd had left. The questing hands focused on her nipples and clit, eliciting an involuntary moan around the dick in Yang's mouth.

 

Visual and oral stimulation proved too much for the man, and he pulled out of Yang's mouth, firing a few wet strands onto her face and hair. Simply glad he had spared her the taste, Yang looked up to see a surprise: instead of another man, Miltia had stepped up, and proceeded to kneel in front of the captive blonde.

 

"Such a waste" she whined, and kissed Yang, licking the inside of her mouth before transitioning to her face. Part disgusted, part grateful, Yang bent her neck forward as Miltia licked the cum off her face, breasts bouncing all the while in time with the man sliding in and out of her. Once Miltia was done, she stood and stepped back, and Yang shuddered. Break time, such as it was, was definitely over, as the horse-eared Faunus who had taken her virginity stepped forward. His massive shaft stood at full attention, already twitching for another go. The man behind her hilted, throbbed, came, and left, but she couldn't find herself caring as the Faunus grabbed her by the hair and in one rough motion slammed his balls against her chin, filling her mouth and throat completely with his erection. Yang tried to breathe but couldn't, her throat was so full. The bastard didn't even move, just leered down at her steadily-crying face. She kept trying to inhale, or cough, swallow, anything, but had no room to, and only made him feel better with every failed action. Seconds passed, and she became more desperate, shaking in her bonds, the clink of chain and manacle growing more and more frantic until finally, she gave up. If this was the end, she could at least take some small solace in the man receiving retribution from Junior. Dark spots appeared in her vision as seconds turned to well over a minute, and finally, all was blissful darkness.

 

The man felt Yang go fully limp, and began throatfucking her passed out form for a few seconds before pulling out and slapping her hard across the face. She awoke gasping and coughing, and retched into the bucket as he talked down at her.

 

"Don't go dying on me now, I haven't had my fun yet." He waited a few more seconds for Yang to get a good few lungfuls, then thrust back into her throat and began pounding in earnest. Her throat quickly became raw, the oversized member stretching and scraping with every thrust, but he didn't seem interested in stopping any time soon. After thirty seconds or so, he pulled out, letting Yang cough and gasp for a moment before going right back into it.

 

He kept on like this for almost five minutes, thrusting and stopping, thrusting and stopping, before finally burying Yang's nose in his pubic hair and groaning out his second orgasm of the night straight down her throat. He pulled slowly out, making sure Yang swallowed before freeing her mouth of his lipstick-streaked member. He slapped her again for good measure, then walked away. "I like this one, Junior, but not so much the price tag. Sure you won't go any lower?"

 

"She owes me big. It'll go down each day, if you want to be patient, but aside from that it's staying where it is."

 

"Shame, maybe later." He sauntered over to Melanie, and raised an eyebrow; obediently, she got down on her knees and started cleaning him off with her tongue.

 

Meanwhile, Yang was in for another rude surprise. While she gasped and glowered (as best she could with her mouth locked open) a man stepped up behind her. He announced his presence by stroking her ass, then without warning plunged a finger into her asshole.

 

He probed around a bit, invading her last remaining privacy, then pulled his finger out. "Nice and clean! Well done, girls!"

 

Miltia curtsied, and Yang wondered just how long she'd been out until the question was pushed from her mind as the man forced himself into her back entrance. That now-familiar spreading came through a different source, coupled with a sharp pain and pressure. This one at least had the courtesy to take it slow, and was smaller than the first had been, but there was no pleasure in it for Yang. She was filled with the sensation and pain of being invaded coupled with rage she had long since realized was impotent. The man leaned forward, laying his chest against her back and layering her neck with hated kisses as his hands roamed her stomach and came to settle on her breasts. "You know, I might have to buy you myself if the horse doesn't break you first. These tits are worth the price, and you've clearly never been fucked in the ass before. It would be fun to break you..."

 

He kept a slow pace, painfully groping Yang's chest as his dick slid in and out. "I love the way your asshole twitches; never been done before, but I can tell you're enjoying this."

 

A few more pumps, and he came inside her ass, finalizing this ultimate invasion of her body with a quick slap of her now raw ass cheeks.

 

\---

 

The next four hours were a blur as Yang simply shut down. Gone was any sense of resistance, any thought of fighting or escape, replaced with a need to please these monsters and get the night over with as quickly as possible. When her manacles were unbound from the bars, she used them to stroke the proffered cocks without being asked; when all but the collar and it's chain were freed, she pumped her hips over as many cocks as came forth, and used her lips and tongue as well as she knew how. It was a temporary measure, she told herself, sure that somebody would save her if she just held out long enough.

 

Three days of near-constant brutal sex later, somebody showed up.

 

\---

 

"Good evening, Hei Xiong."

 

Junior's face lit up. "Hello Miss Schnee! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

 

Weiss kept her face cool. "I'm looking to buy, and was wondering if you had any stock at the moment."

 

Junior's face instantly went serious, and he nodded towards the back room. "Normally your sister is the one who does business with me. Is she alright?"

 

Weiss nodded curtly. "I'm here for personal reasons."

 

"Well, you're in luck. I've got a good one here, only been on the floor a couple days and nobody's been able to afford her outright. I trust cost won't be an issue?"

 

"If your product is up to par, no, it won't." As Weiss followed him to the back room, she had to stifle a gasp on finding her hunch correct: there was Yang, nude save a ball gag and blindfold, curled up on a down mattress and collared to one of the bedposts.

 

"May I see the contract?" Yang's head perked up at the sound of her teammate's voice, and she hastily rolled away to try to cover herself. Weiss... Help me...

 

"Everything appears in order, though I'll of course need to inspect the merchandise. Any diseases?"

 

Junior laughed. "None, though I don't think she knows that. All of my customers are vetted thoroughly, and we've been mixing anti-pregnancy meds into her food. Bit of a bitch, but earth dust keeps her in line, and she has gorgeous violet eyes that you'll love to see looking up at you. She's fit, too; used to be a huntress in training."

 

The girl in question flinched at that 'used to be', but that couldn't stop her heart from soaring. Weiss had come to break her out! And then she was pulled violently back to Remnant as she felt delicate fingers probing her. She could feel her folds rudely pulled open and held apart, then the hands moved upwards to heft first her right breast, then the left. A hand gripped her chin and pulled her to the side, then released. Yang's heart fell further at what came next.

 

"Have to say, Hei, I like this one. How much to walk out with her right now?"

 

"Well, tonight was going to be another trial night, so it'll be an extra twenty thou for the refunds, totaling one hundred and twenty grand."

 

Weiss hmphed. "I'll wait, then." Yang curled in on herself, knowing what was in store in a few hours. "But you'd better make sure she's clean and clothed when I come by to pick her up tomorrow. And if you have her weapons, I'd like them too; a huntress in training would make an excellent bodyguard on top of her other duties."

 

\---

 

One awful, hope-filled night later, Yang was led by her leash to a shower, where the twins scrubbed down every inch of her they could reach both inside and out. "Well miss you, blondie," said Melanie.

 

"Yeah, you're such fun to play with," cooed Miltia, kneading Yang's breasts.

 

"But money is money," sighed Melanie, scrubbing gently first along Yang's folds and then slipping a sponge inside her.

 

Yang was shortly clean and dressed, hands cuffed together and Ember Celica unloaded and stored in a briefcase hanging from the cuff chain. As Weiss hoped, she had the sense to remain silent and look scared until the transaction was complete, but as soon as the contract changed hands and the cuffs were off she tackled Weiss and enveloped her in a bear hug. "Thank you Weiss, I knew somebody would save me!"

 

Junior raised an eyebrow, and applauded slowly. "Good acting, Schnee. You knew it would cost more if I knew you knew her already. I'll have to talk to my contacts and see where that piece of info fell out.”

 

He crossed his arms. "The question is, what now?"

 

Fired up, Yang shook a fist in Junior’s face. "Now she tears up that contract and we beat the shit out of you, Junior! Isn't that's right, Weiss?"

 

Weiss shook her head.

 

"Everything done here was completely legal; you signed yourself into indentured servitude, you colossal idiot! Did you even consider what that contract would mean? Or did you just not read it? As of right now I effectively own you, and since Hei Xiong is a valuable supplier of information and workers for the Schnee Dust Company, you are forbidden from hurting him or his interests. Be glad I'm allowing you to come back to Beacon and be part of Ruby's team; if you weren't my partner's sister I'd just as soon leave you here."

 

They turned to leave, Yang trailing a few steps behind Weiss and Junior's laughter following them out the door. "I won't be telling Ruby about any of this of course, so we'll need to come up with a cover story. There are a few new rules you'll have to follow as well. First off, no more 'Ice Queen'; it's insulting. Secondly, you are no longer allowed to sleep clothed, and I am allowed to share your bed any time I wish. Thirdly..."

 

 


End file.
